cGMP plays an important role as a second messenger in the mammalian nervous system. It plays a major role in phototransduction in the retina. There are two types of biochemically distinct enzymes that synthesize cGMP from GTP; the soluble and membrane - bound guanylate cyclases. The membrane-bound guanylate cyclases represent a specific family of peptide hormone receptors. Three forms of these receptors have been cloned and characterized one of which is the atrial natriuretic peptide receptor type A (ANPRA). We have demonstrated that human retina expresses this receptor by using RT-PCR studies. In this study we have demonstrated that human retina also contains atrial natriuretic peptide receptor type B (ANPRB). We have used both reverse transcriptase- polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR), RT-PCR and cloning. The probe for the human retinal library screning was generated by RT-PCR. The primers were designed from the conserved region of ANPRA, RetGC and ANPRB. Amplification of a product of 450bp was obtained when the reverse transcribed human retinal Poly A+ RNA was used as a template. The PCR product was gel purified, subcloned and sequenced for identify and subsequently used as a probe for the screening of human retinal cDNA library. The clones isolated were subcloned and insert sizes were determined and sequenced for their identity. The sequence showed 100% homology to the reported ANPRB cDNA sequence.